Season 5
Season 5 refers, collectively, to the 13 episodes which comprise the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making its debut on Tuesday, September 11, 2012 to a total viewership of 5.37 million viewers, the season makes its appearance with the episode, . Viewership fluctuated as new episodes aired on subsequent Tuesdays, airing over a duration of an 85 day period. The series' fifth season came to an end on Tuesday, December 4, 2012, airing to a viewership of 4.66 million viewers, with the episode . The chronicles of SAMCRO continue in the series' sixth season. Episodes Cast Main cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller (13/13 episodes) *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow (13/13 episodes) *Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson (13/13 episodes) *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser (11/13 episodes) *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager (13/13 episodes) *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (13/13 episodes) *Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston (4/13 episodes) *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (13/13 episodes) *Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles (13/13 episodes) *Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow (13/13 episodes) Guest Stars *David Labrava as Happy Lowman (13/13 episodes) *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla (12/13 episodes) *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell (12/13 episodes) *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt (8/13 episodes) *Harold Perrineau as Damon Pope (8/13 episodes) *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein (8/13 episodes) *Chuck Zito as Frankie Diamonds (8/13 episodes) *Benito Martinez as Luis Torres (7/13 episodes) *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston (7/13 episodes) *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada (6/13 episodes) *Chris Browning as GoGo (6/13 episodes) *Kurt Yaeger as Greg the Peg (6/13 episodes) *Billy Brown as August Marks (5/13 episodes) *Wanda De Jesus as Carla (5/13 episodes) *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom (5/13 episodes) *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy (5/13 episodes) *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Sheriff Cane (4/13 episodes) *Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen (4/13 episodes) *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case (4/13 episodes) *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco (4/13 episodes) *Mo McRae as Tyler Yost (3/13 episodes) *Walter Wong as Chris 'V-Lin' Von Lin (3/13 episodes) *Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin (3/13 episodes) *Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney (3/13 episodes) *Karina Logue as Nurse Pamela Toric (3/13 episodes) *Donal Logue as Lee Toric (3/13 episodes) *Derek Anthony as Detective Goodman (2/13 episodes) *Rachel Miner as Dawn Trager (2/13 episodes) *BJ Britt as Darnell (2/13 episodes) *Bryan Rasmussen as Cleaner (2/13 episodes) *Ashley Tisdale as Emma Jean (2/13 episodes) *Jack Conley as Sergeant Macky (2/13 episodes) *Winston James Francis as Randall Hightower (2/13 episodes) *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Lupe (2/13 episodes) *Matt Orduna as Dr. Balian (2/13 episodes) *Timothy V. Murphy as Galen O'Shay (2/13 episodes) *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez (2/13 episodes) *Joel McHale as Warren (2/13 episodes) *Merle Dandridge as Rita Roosevelt (2/13 episodes) *Kurt Caceres as Renaldo (2/13 episodes) *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. (2/13 episodes) *Tara Summers as Karen Dunhill (2/13 episodes) *Dave Navarro as Arcadio Nerona (2/13 episodes) Deaths *Opie Winston *former-NOMADS *Dawn Trager *Damon Pope Trivia *This season begins and ends with the SAMCRO Vice Presidency vacant. Gallery Promotional Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5